Tears of Heaven
by SimmyC
Summary: HildK1 fic. When Welsper's attack on Yggdrasil had a much greater consequence. The solution would forever darken the world of the Morisato Household. Darkfic. Chapter 2 up!
1. A World out of Balance

-1Hild/K1 fic.

So I am off my hiatus from writing fanfics, for now at least, given the end of school here (for now. Depends if I pass that class or not). I started writing again.

This story takes place during the Welsper Arc, well, at the end of it at least, and deviates from there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess, and this story is simply meant for fun. If anyone ask me to take it down (I.e. their lawyers).

Without further ado, on with the story.

-------

Asgard (Heaven) - Yggdrasil

Urd's eyes widened at the screen in front of her. "The file locks…"

"Are undoing…" Skuld finished.

The crisis that had endangered not only Asgard, but also, all of existence in general, seemed to have passed over.

Both goddesses were sent back to Asgard on an emergency decree. Their seemingly normal life on Midgard living with Keiichi and their sister Belldandy, as normal as it could have been at least, was turned upside down as time began to slip. At the same moment, Peorth, the current administrator for Yggdrasil, had disappeared. She, after being hit by a strong curse that reduced her height and power, would later show up on Midgard to confront the cause of all this. The situation? Time it seemed, was no longer linear. It appeared that time was swinging between speeding up, and slowing down. One minute could feel like a mere few second, or that same minute could feel like it lasted for hours. And the many unknowing lives back on Midgard were not immune to this crisis as their sense of time collapsed.

This cause of this crisis? Yggdrasil's time control program was hacked by a demon who wanted nothing more than to retain his childhood memories. The forces of Light, and the forces of Darkness came to an understanding where the life of a Goddess would be connected to the life of a Demon. The purpose of this arrangement was to prevent one side from taking over and overwhelming the other. Of course, in order for this doublet system to work, the memories of the other party were to be erased permanently. Preventing, hopefully at least, a demon or a goddess from going on a killing spree if he or she did not know which one their own life was connected to. But for this particular demon, the memories of that goddess was one that he refused to give up so easily. It was the memories of the one goddess that had forever changed his outlook on life. The one goddess that he was paired with on the doublet system, and the one he was destined to forget. If he did not curse himself to remain forever young that is. This was the only way that demon could get around the agreement and have his memories taken away from him. However, this demon's curse had a price. While his body remained young, his growing powers did not. If he had remained in his young body forever, the growing power inside of him would have torn him apart, killing him, and the goddess he was connected with.

Unless of course, time stopped. Which was this demons ultimate goal. To remain forever young as the world around him remained frozen in time. For him, these memories were worth, not only tinkering with time, but stopping it all together.

This goal, however, would not be fulfilled. As the one goddess that he had hoped to always remember, suddenly remembered him as well. A goddess that was willing to do anything, even remember a forgotten friend that had been forbidden to her. Her words were able to convince him that his selfish goal was wrong, and in doing so, was able to convince him to stop the virus that had infected Yggdrasil, and return time to it's normalcy.

Which returns us to the current situation at hand.

Urd and Skuld turned to each other in their floating chairs. The screen next to them slowly showed the Time Control Program returning back to normal.

'And so the world is saved.' Urd thought as a familiar voice entered her mind.

"Oh good. Looks like everything is back to normal."

"That voice…" Urd swiveled her floating chair back as that voice could only belong to one goddess. "Peorth! Where have you been?" It took a second for Urd to realize the current situation Peorth was in. Mainly, Peorth was… shorter than the last time she saw her. A LOT shorter. "Bu… bubu…BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!"

Peorth narrowed her eyes. The previously mentioned demon, who went by the name of Welsper if she remembered correctly, had placed a very advance spell on her. One that caused her to, lose a few inches off of her height. Well, okay, more than a few inches.

"What? What's wrong?" Skuld said, seemingly obvious to Peorth's predicament. Until she looked back and saw Peorth. She could not help but crack a smile. "Kyah! Ahahaha! What's with that look?"

"Ah! My stomach hurts!" Urd said between bouts of laughter, and while hugging the back of her chair as she tried to regain control of herself.

Peorth closed her eyes, wishing to reopen them in the hope that she would have returned to normal by then. And hoped that Urd and Skuld were not there mocking her. 'Why me… Belldandy returned to normal…'

"Umm…" Chrono, one of the three goddesses that maintain Yggdrasil, began to quiver a bit. What she was seeing pop up on the screen and what its implications meant began to terrify her greatly. "Um, Peorth… Urd?" She said to the goddesses that both held a superior position to her own.

"What? You two right there?!" Peorth yelled back at them. Peorth was getting more than a bit irritated.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Urd and Skuld continued to burst out. They both were riling around in their chairs.

"Hey you two! Quiet!" Peorth screeched back. It was bad enough that she had to deal with her _height impairment_. Urd and Skuld's apparent enjoyment of the situation was not helping.

"PEORTH, URD, ANYONE!" Chrono cried out. Her voice seemingly shook the entire center at its foundation. She took a few quick breaths after her outburst.

Both Skuld and Urd instantly stopped their laughter. Their expression became more serious as this was the loudest any of them have heard Chrono, or any of the other goddesses that maintain Yggdrasil speak.

Certainly the loudest that Peorth has heard since The Lord placed her as administrator of Yggdrasil. She slowly turned her head back to her as something distressing began to stir in the pit of her stomach. "What, what is it?"

Chrono was shivering. But this shiver had nothing to do with the temperature as Heaven always maintained a comfortable medium. No, this was something that was far worse. "L…l…look!" She said as she pointed up at the computer screen in front of her.

Peorth, Urd, and Skuld all stared at the data that was being displayed on the screen. Each one stared with absolute shock and horror at what they were seeing. At the data that was pouring in rapidly.

"What… what doe this mean?" Skuld said in fear.

"A nightmare." Urd replied as she gritted her teeth. "A bloody nightmare."

-Meanwhile…

Niflheim (Hell) - Demon World Center

Welsper knelt down in front of his peers, and the one that ruled all demons in this realm. In this brick and mortar structure, thirteen demons witnessed his sentencing for his crime. And above them all, on the tallest balcony, was the judge of the proceedings. The Lord of Hell herself. The only light in the room seemed to be shining on him, as the faces that glared back at him remained in the shadows.

"So, you confess… that you interfered with Yggdrasil, when that is forbidden." The Lord of Hell said. Her voice resonating to every corner of the building.

"Yes." Welsper said. There was no point in denying it. No point in denying it to her at least. And besides, the punishment would have been the same no matter what.

The Lord of Hell went straight to the point after his confession. "My verdict." The Lord of Hell said. "For infringement upon paragraph 4, clause 1 of demonic law…"

"…" Welsper waited, and waiting. Whatever punishment he received, he was certain involved the ultimate punishment in his mind. The loss of his memories. But he knew, he knew his crime could not go unpunished. And seeing the Belldandy remember him, was worth it for that fleeting moment. Still, this anticipation about his fate began to slowly torture him. He was starting to think that this impediment was his punishment. He also felt that this delay in his sentencing was fairly odd. Especially coming from the Lord of Hell herself. After all, he had already confessed. What more could there be than to receive his punishment?

"Has been delayed."

This gave a shock to Welsper's core. "What?" Welsper head shot up at the Lord of Hell. 'Why? Why would she delay my verdict? What more could she be considering?'

His answer would come in mere moments.

"You have no idea the full implication of what you have done have you?"

Welsper blinked confused at that statement. "Full implication? What do you mean? I corrupted time, inconvenienced mortals, caused trouble with the gods and goddesses and threatened the balance between light and darkness." Welsper frowned. "I'm well aware of the seriousness of the crime and am ready to deal with any punishment you have for me."

"Do you now?" The Lord of Hell sat up from her chair. "You said you threatened the balance between light and darkness." With what little light Welsper could see, she appeared to be grinning. "You didn't threaten the balance… you destroyed it."

"What?" Welsper's mouth dropped as her words began to repeat in his mind. "What, what do you mean?"

"I'm going to let you see with your own eyes." The Lord of Hell said as she summoned two demons with her. "Bring him to Nidheg."

Heaven - Asgard - Yggdrasil

Urd was frantically typing at her control panel. She was trying out any command that she could come up that could stop, or delay what was about to happen. No luck. "No, this can't be!"

"There has to be a way to fix this." Skuld frantically said.

"Maybe there is a way that we could delay it." Peorth shakily said. She began going through program after program to see what she can do. "There is no reason why we can't."

"Yeah!" Skuld said with a slightly hopeful tone. "Just like we did with that time virus…"

Urd quickly shook her head. "What we did was to lower the execution speed so that the virus would not be able to calculate. The goal in that case was not to slow down Yggdrasil from correcting itself, but an offending virus that threaten to destroy said system."

"And there is no point in slowing time either." Peorth added. "After all, what's the point in doing that when, relatively speaking, the correction would continue at the same pace. Whether it would look slow to us or not. At most, it would buy us time. But not the world's."

"And even if we were able slow Yggdrasil down…" Ex started, the other one of the three goddesses that maintain Yggdrasil. "The amount of resources that would require might be too great for the system to handle it."

"It…" Peorth lowered her head in frustration. "It would also require changing the core programming codes, which only The Lord himself can change. No one except The Lord can even gain access to them."

"Then let's…" Skuld said before she was quickly interrupted.

"And even if you were able to gain access to those codes…" Ere stated. She was the last of the three goddesses that maintain Yggdrasil besides the system administrator, "given the complexity of the program, by the time we create a patch for it, it might already be too late."

"But we still have to try!" Skuld said as she slammed her fist onto the controls.

Their thoughts were all interrupted at that moment.

"Urd, Peorth, and Skuld…" A loud and clear voice resonated throughout the building. "Please return to Earth immediately."

"What?" Urd said, stunned by the order that was just given to them. "But we are still in the middle of trying to fix a direr crisis here!"

"I'm well aware of that." The Lord replied. "Which is why you must return to Midgard. Representatives of Hell will be there to discuss this crisis."

Peorth's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Go now!" The Lord commanded.

Peorth, Urd, and Skuld all sat in silence for a few seconds as they contemplated this turn of events. Only the sound of Yggdrasil running its program could be heard.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Urd said as she pensively stood up from her chair. She stared back at Peorth and Skuld and frown. "Well, what are you two waiting for? You heard what Father said, let's go."

Midgard (Earth) - Morisato Residence

"Ah, so it is finally over." Keiichi said as he sat down on the steps that lead up to the Morisato Residence. The last few days have been strange, and somewhat dangerous time. Which, thinking back, was not all that unusual since the day he and Belldandy met. Of course, this time it seemed the whole world was involved in this crisis. After all, when time itself was affected, it was not just them that had to deal with it. Something Keiichi would later find odd since, up until this point, almost all of the major predicaments that involved Heaven and Hell, demons, goddesses, and so forth were all focused around him and Belldandy. But that was an issue that he would contemplate at a later date. Back to the recently ended emergency, due to the doings of that demon Welsper, he nearly caused all time to stop just so that he did not have to grow up, and forget about Belldandy. While at first he hated Welsper for not only putting his own life in danger, but in putting Belldandy's life in danger as well, but given that he was her doublet that had to have his memory of Belldandy forever erased, he would later admit…

If he was in his shoes, he would probably had done the exact same thing.

Belldandy began sweeping the steps that had since accumulated a ton of dirt from the ordeal. Though she would have no memories about what had just happen. After all, Welsper was still her doublet. "Hmm. I wonder how it got so dirty here."

While this at first seemed odd to Keiichi, for her to have her memories wiped out almost anything concerning the doublet, in the back of his mind, it was telling him that it was right for her to forget about him. Whether this was just jealously on his part about Welsper he was not sure Though he would reason that he had nothing to fear about him 'taking' his Belldandy. And besides, from what he understood before Peorth returned to Heaven, this was all Belldandy's doing. She took it upon herself to, forget about Welsper.

As Keiichi sat back on the steps. He began to contemplate the quietness of it all. "Hasn't been this quiet in a while." He mused. "Guess those two were a big source of the excitement around here."

Belldandy looked at the sky and mused. "I wonder why they were sent back to Heaven?" Belldandy thought out loud. Though a nagging feeling within her already knew the answer, and therefore, did not have to worry about it too much. She later turned to Keiichi and smiled. "You miss them don't you Keiichi?" Belldandy said.

"What? No!" Keiichi at first said, but then he slightly frowned at his response as he became lose in Belldandy's innocent eyes. "Well, maybe a little." Keiichi sighed.

"Don't worry Keiichi." Belldandy cocked her head and continued to smile. "I'm sure they will be back very soon."

"Yeah." Keiichi smiled. "But in the meantime, it is just you and me. And, I… um, liked being alone, with you, and also the quietness." Keiichi tentatively said as his face turned bright read. 'Alone. Just what we…'

And at that moment…

**SPLASH!**

**OFT!**

Keiichi blinked surprised. That sound could only mean one thing. Something he had not expected, at least this soon. "Back already?" A slight frown crossed Keiichi's face. 'So much for that alone time…' He then heard the sound of scrambling feet coming straight towards him. "What the?"

"Where are they?" A wet Skuld cried out as she crashed into Keiichi.

"Oof." Keiichi, knocked back, tripped off the step, and rolled down on the ground a bit along with a very panicky Skuld. After watching her get off him, he rolled onto his back. "Ehhhhh…"

"Where are they?!" Urd yelled frantically. She flew as quickly as she can to the temple's courtyard. She quickly scanned the grounds looking for any sign of these, _representatives_. 'And will SHE be there?' She thought darkly.

"Urd, Skuld?" Belldandy said as she stared at the two. Concern began to be etch onto her face as she saw their reactions. "Is something going on?"

Keiichi sat up from his position, slightly bruised from the full body slam by Skuld. "Uhhh…" He glanced at Urd, who was swiftly flying to every corner of the temple. He raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior. He then glanced at Skuld who ran back into the temple. For what reason he was not quite sure about. Not only was their reappearance so sudden and strange, but the way they were reacting, an ominous feeling was beginning to wash over him.

"They're not here yet apparently." Peorth scowled as she stepped out behind the sitting Keiichi.

"Who's not here?" Belldandy said, curious by their conversation. Of course another thing caught her eye when she looked at the recent arrival. "And Peorth… how come you're like that?"

"Why I'm like this?" Peorth blinked confused for a second at Bell's question, until she realized why Belldandy asked in the first place. "Huh? Oh, this?" She said in an embarrassed tone. "Hehehe. Um, I'll… tell you later!" Peorth gave an innocent smile before it dropped into a more serious one. "But we have a bigger problem on our hands."

"What do you mean?" Belldandy said, concern creeping into her voice. She was already sensed something was wrong with Urd and Skuld sudden reappearance and reaction. Now even Peorth was here acting in the same manner. What or who were they looking for?

"I guess she means me." A certain blond demon jumped down from a nearby tree and onto the temple ground. She was wearing a black cape, along with a tight leather top and matching shorts. She stared at the goddesses with a somewhat smug look on her face.

"Marller!" Belldandy spun around and faced her. She threw the broom to the side and stood guardedly in front of Keiichi. "What are you doing here?"

Keiichi could only sigh at what he was seeing. "Now? But we just had…"

"Don't worry." Marller said with a frown. "I'm, not here to fight with any of you." She crossed her arms to make the point.

Keiichi blinked confused for a few seconds before he sighed again, this time with relief. "That's good. I think." He did recall a few times when they were in the presence of Marller, and, for a while at least, she did not attack, or try any of her tricks on them. Keywords though, _for a while_. 'I'm sure if she tried something now, Belldandy and the others would be prepared.'

"So, you're the representative?" Urd scowled at Marller.

Keiichi eyed Marller for a second. "Representative? Representative for what? Hell?"

Suddenly, Banpei sped right out from the house. He spun, flanked, and screeched to a halt in front of Marller.

Marller raised an eyebrow after she saw the bi-peddled robot in front of her. "What's with the toy?"

Skuld ran out and jumped in front of Banpei. "Just in case you demons try anything funny!"

Marller sighed dejectedly. 'When the hell is she going to show up? I really don't want to be here.' "Look, we don't like this any more than you do. And besides, your little toy won't be much of a match against us."

Belldandy's eyes shifted from Marller, Benpai, Skuld, Urd, and eventually to Peorth. "Can anyone tell me what's going on here?"

"Oh and Urd…" Marller crossed her arms. "I'm not the representative."

"What?" Urd said, as she had a sudden sinking feeling. 'If not her, than…'

At that moment, the white cirrus clouds above her began to circle around the area around the temple. The area around the temple began to darken as the sky turned an dark ominous grey. The wind started to howl and whirl. A loud thunderous like sound boomed throughout the area. This cumulating to a massive lightning hitting one of the unoccupied buildings on the temple ground. Sending wood, tile, and dust into every direction.

"Ehehehe…" Keiichi began to back up a bit from his position. He covered his eyes from the swirling mass of dust that was blowing in every direction and was just not reaching their position.

The other goddesses all stepped back at the destruction.

"It's her." Urd frowned as she knew only one person that would do this.

Debris swirled around the now destroyed building. The tornado began to quicken its pace. More dust and debris whirled out and headed towards the onlookers. As Keiichi began to squint at the scene in front of him, he could almost make out a figure standing in the middle of the swirling winds.

"…" Urd closed her eyes, fearing what might come next.

As the winds died down, Keiichi could only stare and blink at what he was seeing. "Who is that?" As he stared at the dark skinned woman in front of him. Trying to ignore the fact that the woman was wearing a black and pink dress with a plunging neckline. 'And why does she look kind of like an older version of Urd?'

Belldandy stared at her as well, barely believing what she was seeing herself. "That, is Hild. The Daimakaicho."

"The Daimakaicho?!" Keiichi shrieked out.

"Yes." Belldandy said nodding lightly. "The Lord of Hell…"

"And my mother." Urd finished.

Keiichi shot his head to Urd when her heard that statement. "Wait, she is your mother?" Keiichi said shocked.

Urd nodded reluctantly.

Hild stared at the scene in front her. Before her eyes focused on one in particular. A bright smile appeared on her face. "Urd-chan!" She ran straight towards Urd and gave her one of her tradmark _Hell's_ _Hug_.

"Eh?" Skuld watched what was happening. While she had heard stories about Hild, this was the first time seeing her in person. And the image she had built in her mind about what Hild was like, being the Lord of Hell and all, was shattered instantly. "She… is the Lord of Hell?"

Keiichi was also stunned at this turn of events. 'Well, that confirms that she is Urd's mother. But Lord of Hell? I thought she would be more… evil…'

Urd's frown deepened as she continued to receive Hild's crushing hug. "Did you really have to be so flashy?"

Hild smile faded a bit. "But Urd-chan, I was already holding back. I mean, if I wasn't, this entire village would have been destroyed."

"Entire…" Keiichi was momentarily petrified by that statement. "Are you saying that…"

Belldandy nodded. "Yes. Those ornaments in her hair and arms… are all that is holding back her power."

"That's right!" Marller said in a cocky tone. She pointed her finger at Belldandy. "So if any of you think you can mess with us…"

"Marller." Hild said as she placed a hand on Marller's shoulder, effectively ending her hug with Urd. She also did not even bother to look back at her underling.

"Eh?" Marller began to eye Hild pensively.

"I'm the one who will be do the talking. Not you." Hild said as she forcibly pulled Marller back. Which given Hild's power, caused said demon to go flying back, crashing through the temple's wall. Then through a parked car, causing said car to be ripped into pieces as twisted metal and glass flew everywhere. And finally through a building where the brink, glass, and metal frames were no match to Marller's durable body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Marller screamed as she finally landed on someone's table. Scaring the residents who were attempting to enjoy their dinner at it. The residents both fell out of their chair, and scurried as fast as they can away from the recent destruction.

'Note to self. Don't piss off Urd's mother.' Keiichi thought pensively as he watched what just happened to Marller.

After sending Marller on her trip across the street, Hild then returned her gaze to the goddesses, one by one. "So, you must be Belldandy." She said as she moved in front of said auburn haired goddess.

"Yes?" Belldandy said smiling. Seemingly unafraid of what the cyan haired Lord of Hell might do.

"And you are Skuld right?" Hild said next as viewed the younger goddess next to Belldandy.

"Yes?" Skuld said. Her arms wrapped around Belldandy in fear.

"It's so wonderful to meet you all!" Hild said with a huge smile. As well as she gave both of them _Hell's Hug_. Almost squeezing the life out of the goddesses. If goddesses were as easy to kill as mortals at least. "I almost wish we met under better circumstances!"

Urd grumbled at Hild's last statement.

'Again, is she really the Lord of Hell?' Keiichi said as he scratched the back of his head. 'She's kind of, well, nice. I was expecting someone like, in those horror movies. Horns, sharp teeth…' Unbeknownst to him, said Lord of Hell was behind him.

"And you must be Keiichi Morisato!" Hild said, giving him a huge _Hell's Hug _from behind.

Keiichi began to sweat. "Nnnnnnnnngggggggggggg." The fact that his head was currently resting in Hild's cleavage did not go unnoticed by him. His face would have been bright red if it was not for the fact that Belldandy was right next to him.

"And you're cute!" Hild began spinning him around and around. "This is just going to be so perfect!"

Peorth could only look on at disbelief. 'The world is about to go to Hell in a hand basket, and she's doing this?' "Could we get on with this?" Peorth said impatiently.

Hild then let go of her hug of Keiichi, and walked up to chibi-Peorth. "And you must be Peorth." A smile appeared on her face as she leaned over and patted her on the head. "You're cute too."

Peorth narrowed her eyes and glared at Hild. "Could you stop that please?" Bad enough she had height issues. Now, the Lord of Hell was treating her like a child.

"Beep, beep, beep?"

Hild then tilted her head towards the red robot. "Ah… aren't you an… interesting thing."

"Beep beep beep?!" Banpei said, looking up at the Lord of Hell eagerly.

Hild smiled brightly at it. "But not exactly cute." Hild said, waving it away. Which, given her power, caused said robot to be sent flying back into the temple.

"Banpei!" Skuld cried out at the quickly disappearing figure.

"Don't worry. He, she, it should be fine." Hild smiled in a seemingly failed attempt to calm the girl down. As if the cyan haired Lord cared about the feelings of Skuld in the first place.

"Look, can we get on with it?" Urd was impatiently tapping her feet. "Time _isn't_ exactly on our side."

"Ah yes." Hild straightened up and crossed her arms. "And ironic isn't it? For it was time that had caused all of this in the first place."

"Urd?" Belldandy said as she looked at her, then at Hild. She was still in the dark on why this meeting was taking place. "What are you two talking about?"

Hild eyed Belldandy for a second. "So you've forgotten haven't you?" Hild smiled for a second. "Well, since you would have to know anyways, I'll tell you what you had so conveniently forgotten." She then raised her hand in front of her before any of the others would protest. "Don't worry. I'll just tell her the abridged edition. Is that fine?"

Urd unconsciously closed her fist. She then nodded reluctantly. 'She would have to know something about the incident since it is now a much, MUCH bigger problem for us.'

"A few days ago, one of my demons hacked into Yggdrasil, affecting the time program." Hild stated in a matter of fact tone. "His goal was to, stop time. The why, I can't really tell you. Since it is why you made yourself forget."

"It was my doublet wasn't it?" Belldandy reasoned with sadness in her eyes.

"Bell!" Peorth cried out in fear.

"Yes. And don't worry. As long as she doesn't know who it was since she wiped that memory away, it shouldn't be a problem." Hild said with a grin as she stared back into the seemingly empty space. She then returned her glance to the Goddess of the Present before continuing. "Well, ultimately, his plan failed. But, during the time when… well, _time_ was at its greatest dissonance, Yggdrasil's failsafe program kicked into effect."

"Failsafe program?" Keiichi repeated, afraid of what this meant.

"Yes." Hild nodded.

"Failsafe? No…" Belldandy covered her mouth at the implication. "Then that means…"

"Until time was ultimately fixed, Yggdrasil's failsafe program disabled, what you may call, human suffering. In the last few days, no one died, no one got sick, and no one was a victim of a crime. In other words, you could say that the world had experienced true world peace in our time." Hild grinned.

"That's it?" Keiichi said stunned at that statement. In his mind, he saw nothing wrong with that. "Then, isn't that…"

"A good thing yes." Urd frowned. "But remember why we have the doublet system in the first place Keiichi."

"Right. So that neither side would…" Realization began to dawn on Keiichi. "Wait, then… that means…"

"The world as it stands is no longer in balance." Hild finished. She then eyed Belldandy who appeared to have came to the same conclusion. "The purpose of the failsafe program was to prevent say, my side from taking advantage of the chaos. The irony here of course is, due to the seriousness of the attack, it over compensated and shifted the balance towards the light."

"But due to the agreement between Heaven and Hell…" Belldandy's eyes saddened.

"Then the world will have to be rebalanced as soon as possible." Hild nodded. "Which, given the way Yggdrasil and Nidheg are designed, will result in, I guess you could say, another worldwide conflict." Hild then eyed the sky in wonderment. "Maybe even a holocaust that the world has never seen before."

"A holocaust?" Keiichi said, his mouth quivering at that word. "Wait, are you saying that…"

Hild nodded. "Just like what had happened in World War II, and more recent examples like Cambodia and Rwanda, unless we find another solution, millions, maybe even billions, will now die. The reasons are always different. But the results are always the same. Already we have despots and warlords ready to lead their armies into a war that can only mean suffering and poverty to millions."

"The price of keeping the world in balance." Peorth reluctantly nodded.

Hild raised her right index finger into the air as if she was a professor at a college addressing her students. "Can't have light with out the dark." Hild lectured. "And neither is supposed to overwhelm the other. Too much darkness and no one can see. Too much light and everyone is blind."

"But what can we do?" Keiichi frantically said. "We can't have millions of people die on us!"

"But mortal, millions die everyday. It's a fact of life." Hild stated as she approached him. "Death and life, chaos and order, destruction and creation. The only question is, how they die."

"I know!" Keiichi said dejected at the reality in front of him. "But… it doesn't have happen all at once right? It could happen over a period of time. Yes, we can't stop all crimes, nor should we I guess. But…"

"That's not how the system works." Hild said. "The bigger the gyrations, the more destructive, or, if it was the unbalanced towards darkness, the greater the peace and happiness it will be." She tilted her head and placed a hand on the right side of her face. "In this case though, we're going to have a much greater number of people, suffer and sent to their grave than if this, unfortunate incident didn't happen. Of course if nuclear weapons are brought about, millions might be an understatement."

"And depending on how it plays out, what might happen could be like a the pendulum effect. Where, it swings wildly from good to bad, light to dark, each case more extreme than the next until finally, it slows and returns to a relative equilibrium." Urd shut her eyes tightly as the images of what might happen popped into her head. "A period of extreme peace, followed quickly by extremely destructive total war."

"That is possible too." Hild nodded 'sadly' at what Urd was saying.

"But, there must be something that must be done?!" Belldandy said, allowing only a hint of panic into her voice. Her good nature refused to accept this scenario from ever playing out. "Isn't that why you're here? To find a solution that pleases everyone?"

"Maybe." Hild said as she was checking the length of her finger nails. "The solution I have in mind would spare the world that extreme amount of suffering. It won't, of course stop it all. Nor should it given the purpose of maintaining the balance. Still, it would prevent the more extreme and dire consequences from happening."

"Ragnarok." Peorth said, gritting her teeth.

"As extreme as this situation is, I doubt that would happen." Hild said tapping her chin. "But I admit, that is a possibility… if we allow it to go on its own."

"Well then…" Urd said, crossing her arms. She was not sure she would like her mother's solution. "What is it that you propose?"

"Straight to the point I see." Hild grinned.

"Straight to the point?" Urd glared back at her 'mother'. "I've been waiting for you to give us what you believe is an appropriate solution that will make 'everyone happy' for the last half hour." Urd spat out with contempt, while still maintaining some control over her emotions.

Hild mockingly sigh. "Jeez. You're so impatient. Kids these days! I thought I raised you better!"

"You didn't raise me at all!" Urd angrily retorted.

Hild raised her arms mockingly sighed again. She stared up and eyed each goddess carefully. "Well, then…" She then cast her eyes to the side and was dismayed. A certain someone still had not returned. She looked back at the… still quite slow underling of hers, she screamed her order. "Marller! Get over here."

"Yes!" Marller, who was still recovering from Hild's initial outburst, so to speak, quickly got up from the busted table, and sprinted next to Hild. Stepping over glass, bent metal, wood splinters, and whatever other material the items she destroyed were made out of. When she stopped next to Hild, a cracking sound could be heard. "Ah! My back."

"Ignore that for the moment!" Hild said, uncaring about Marller's problem as she returned to her smiling expression. "Now tell me, what do you know about Keiichi?"

"Keiichi?" Belldandy eyes widened at the mention of his name. 'She wouldn't bring it up unless she is planning to do something horrible to him!' Her hands began to quiver at what Hild might be proposing. "What are you planning to do with Keiichi?!"

Hild ignored Belldandy at the moment, and awaited Marller's response. "Well?"

"Eh?" Marller was stunned at her question that her overlord have given her. However, seeing Hild's menacing gaze back at her, she quickly found her resolve to answer it. "Well, um, that mortal, I have to say is quite interesting."

"Just interesting?" Hild said, prodding on Marller.

"Um, well, he lives with three goddesses that have been the crawl of my plans." Marller continued frowning.

"And how are those plans coming along anyways?"

Marller began mumbling.

"I can't hear you!!!" Hild said in a sing song voice.

"I said, they all failed! Since those three keep… besting me." Marller growled.

"So you've been a major disappointment as of late." Hild playfully replied.

"Eh um, well, you see…" Marller began shuffling her feet a bit.

Despite the seriousness of the situation that they were in, Urd could not contain herself and began to giggle a bit at Marller's suffering.

"Besides your failings as an underling, what is your opinion of Keiichi?" Hild crossed her arms.

"Well, they all seemed to be fond of him. I mean it is obvious that he is close to that, goody-two-shoes Belldandy over there." Marller said as she pointed directly at Belldandy. Who only slightly smiled at her comments. "And he seems to be the glue that keeps the goddesses together here on Earth."

"Like one big happy family huh?" Hild added with a contemplated look on her face.

"Uh huh." Marller nodded.

"A human that is quite close to the side of light."

"Yes." Marller answered.

"Hmm." Hild smiled. She then approached Keiichi, knelt down and examined him carefully. Keiichi was too scared to do anything except allow Hild to observe and scrutinize him. Hild then raised Keiichi's chin. "Then it is settled. The best way that will keep… everyone _happy_ about this arrangement. Now millions of… _innocent _lives don't have to suffer and die."

Belldandy glared back at Hild as a dark feeling dawned on her. "What are you planning to do with my Keiichi?"

'Your Keiichi? Interesting.' Hild smirked devilishly. "Simple really. You see, an easy solution to prevent another disaster from occurring is…" Hild approached Belldandy, raising her chin up a bit as she glared into her eyes. "Is to take away the one closet to not just one…" She eyed Urd, then Skuld, and then to Peorth. "But four goddesses."

Belldandy's eyes widened. Shocked at the Daimakaicho's proposal. "No!" Belldandy slapped Hild's arm away. She then rushed towards where Keiichi was at. "You will not take away my Keiichi!"

"You can't be serious?!" Urd said, shocked at what had just transpired. "He had nothing to do with this! And how is THAT supposed to keep everyone happy?"

"And neither will the millions of people that will die if he doesn't." Hild said as she crossed her arms. "Oh, and that keep everyone happy part? I guess it doesn't does it?" Hild gave a mischievous grin. "Besides, I never said it would keep everyone happy. That was something you assumed on your own Urd." Hild then raised her right arm dropped her hand back. "Ah well. Can't have everything now, can we?"

"And you're saying one death will prevent all that from happening?!" Peorth slammed her fist into a nearby post.

Hild shock her head. "I didn't say it would prevent all their deaths from happening. Only… most of them. And those that will die, won't necessarily suffer as they would now. The lives that will be saved however, will be lives that would be saved from Tears of Heaven. Tears of goddesses that would be suffering."

"That… is that…" Keiichi stuttered out. His mind could barely take in the sudden change in events.

"I never said it had to be mortals that had to make up the difference." Hild tapped the corner of her mouth in a seemingly innocent look.

"We won't allow you to do it!" Skuld screamed at her. "Banpei! Banpei?" She swiveled her head towards where Banpei was. As Banpei tried to get up, his joints began to break apart and he collapsed on the spot. "Banpei?!"

"I didn't just force him back girl." Hild mischievously smiled. "I also disintegrated the bolts that connected his joints together. Consider yourself lucky though for I could have done a lot worse to him."

"D…d….die?" Keiichi stuttered out. 'Maybe she really is the Lord of Hell!' "But I… I can't… I shouldn't…" The more he thought about it though, the more he wondered. 'But if it means that millions of others may live, or not suffer as much, should I do it?' He then took a glimpse into the eyes of Belldandy. 'But what about her? Belldandy…' He tried reaching for her.

"He won't die!" Belldandy said with tears in her eyes. "We'll consider anything! But that!" Wind began to swirl around her.

This show of power did not go unnoticed by the Lord of Hell. "So, you're willing to attack me to protect him?" Hild said curiously. Even without her limiters, Hild knows there was no way Belldandy could ever take her on.

"If that is what it takes." Belldandy said as she glared back at her. To her, nothing mattered except Keiichi. She did not care who she was talking to or how powerful she really was. All it mattered was the safety of her Keiichi.

"Sigh. Well, that would be fun but…" Hild glanced up into the sky. "It isn't your decision anyways."

"Father?" Belldandy shook her head frantically. "Father would never…"

"I accept!" A booming voice permeated the landscape.

Belldandy's heart skipped a beat. Words she thought she was never hear, were just spoken. "What?" Belldandy looked up into the sky. "Father! No! What about the contract?! You don't mean…"

Urd, Skuld, and Peorth all stood there in petrified silence. All were thinking the same thing. 'What? It… no, it can't be! That can't be Father's order! No…'

"So the decree has been sent. I guess my job here is done!" Hild smiled brightly at the witnesses in front of her. "Oh and Peorth…" Hild took off one of her ornaments in her hair. "A parting gift." Her eyes began to glow.

"What… what are you going to do to me?" Peorth said as she began to back up a bit as Hild's power began radiating around her.

"If I had more time, I might have shown you my beautiful song to cure your current ailment." Hild brought her hands together. "But this will have to do for now." She then whipped her hand in front of her, sending a wave straight towards Peorth.

"No. No!" Peorth covered her face as a huge wave of power coursed through her veins.

"Peorth!" Keiichi cried out as he saw Peorth's attack.

"Ahhhhhhh… eh?" Peorth slowly opened her eyes, and realized, that she was no longer the short goddess that she was just a few seconds ago. "You…"

"Yes." Hild smiled contently. "No reason to keep you in that form. And before you say it, what you were hit was by a strong demon spell so you wouldn't have been able to cure yourself without me anyways. Think of this, as a gift coming from the warmth from the bottom of my heart!"

"That is complete…" Urd gritted her teeth. "BULLSHIT!"

Hild sighed again. "Such naughty words coming from a 'goddess'. I have no problem saying those words. But still…"

Belldandy shut her hand into a fist. Her earrings began to crack.

Hild smirked towards Belldandy's direction. 'Things are going to get very interesting. Especially with this one.' She began to turn towards them when she suddenly stopped. "Oh, did I forget to mention that, in order for this to work, Keiichi won't be going to Heaven."

"He's going to walk Midgard as a wandering ghost?!" Skuld yelled back. Still shocked at what Father would command.

Hild shook her head. "You only wish that was the case."

"Wh…wh… what just happened?" Keiichi said, still trying to recover from the sudden emotional rollercoaster of just a few seconds ago. "What's going to happen to me?!"

Marller could not believe her eyes. 'She truly is the Lord of Hell!'

"Damn you Hild." Tears began to form in Urd's eye. "DAMN YOU MOTHER!!!"

Hild stopped and touched her own face affectionately. "Oh Urd, you called me mother. How that brings so much joy to my heart!" She closed her eyes and placed both of her hands on her heart.

"No!" Belldandy screamed. "I won't allow you take him away from me! I won't accept this! I'll fight you if I have to! I'll…"

At that moment, a blinding light engulfed the entire area.

-Later…

In Front of Whirlwind

Belldandy quickly opened her eyes as she sensed she was no longer on the temple's ground. She quickly surveyed the area, noted the nearby fence, and the store that she had become quite familiar with since Keiichi started working there. The store which was owned and operated by Chihiro Fujimi. She continued to examine her surroundings, and also noted that Keiichi's bike with the side car was also there. But why, why was she here? 'Is this Hild's doing? Or… or was it Father's?'

Keiichi was also recovering from the sudden change in venue. Blinked a few times as his mind tried to adjust. "What happened?" That was when he noticed he was at Whirlwind. "Whirlwind? Why am I here?" He then noted Belldandy's terrified face. "Belldandy is here too? What…"

Chihiro opened the door when she heard the commotion. "Keiichi, Belldandy? You two are here early!"

"Here early? What do you mean?" Keiichi said confused. He then looked at his watch. "The next morning already? Huh?"

"Why?" Belldandy mind continued to contemplate exactly why they were there. "What's going to happen?"

Chihiro could only blink confused at the reaction of her two employees. Well, actually her one employee, and his _helper_. "Is something the matter?"

Keiichi gulped. 'Maybe… maybe it isn't what I think it is. Maybe it is just…' "Oh no! Nothing's the matter! Hehehe…" He addressed Chihiro cautiously.

That was when Belldandy heard it. The sound of a car… no a truck speeding down the street next to Whirlwind. She also sensed another car following a little too closely behind it. Her eyes widened as a dark premonition washed over her. "Keiichi!"

Keiichi glanced towards Belldandy's voice for a second before the sound of tires screeching behind him caught his attention. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Keiichi's body was turning towards the sound, as he watched, in-between the wooden panels of the fence, the truck attempting to make a sudden stop. In the back of the truck, Keiichi could barely make out what appeared to be long thin steel pipes jumping out from the truck bed, and a few landing on the ground.

A sedan right behind it seemed to have caught the potential disaster in front of it and it too, tried to make a hard stop on the road. The breaks screeched, and following the truck's path, the driver made a hard right in an attempt to reduce the distance of its stop.

Catching one of the pipes in the still spinning wheel.

"Keiichi!!!" Belldandy tried to rush towards him. But she felt her arm and legs lock up. 'My powers! What happened to my powers?! Why? No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!'

It happened in an instant. An eerie silence descended Whirlwind. Keiichi was still staring at the scene in front of him, almost entirely obvious to what had just happened. He could not recall feeling any pain as he felt his temperature drop. He was still unsure just exactly what had happened, until a rustic metallic taste entered his tongue. He slowly looked down and noticed the long metallic pipe running right through him. And the only sound he could hear, was the sound of his own blood dripping to the ground. 'Oh god…'

"Oh… my… God!" Chihiro cried out as she took a few steps back. "Keiichi! Hold on! I'm going to get the paramedics!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Belldandy, her legs free from whatever restraints that were holding her back, started to sprint towards Keiichi. 'Why?! Why wasn't I allowed to save him? Why does it have to be like this?!'

Keiichi's legs began to feel heavy. He dropped to his knees as the world around him started to fade. 'This… really is it?'

"Hang on Keiichi!" Belldandy catches Keiichi before he hits the ground. "I'm going to save you Keiichi! I will save you!"

"Yes! I need an ambulance right away!" Chihiro's voice could be heard screaming inside the building. "You have to hurry!"

"Bell… dan… dy." Keiichi smiled as he saw her tear stained face. He tried to reach up and touch her face. However, it seemed he needed to use almost all of his remaining strength just to lift it halfway up.

"No. You will not die! Keiichi! Keiichi!!!" Belldandy cried out through her watery tears.

As Keiichi was closing his eyes, he could have sworn someone else was standing over him. Someone that looked like a child… with dark skin. It was the last thing he sees before being consumed in darkness.

Niflheim (Hell) - Nidheg

"No!" Welsper could only watch in horror at the events that transpired in Midgard. He was in the structure that held Nidheg, Hell's equivalent to Yggdrasil. On the screen was at first, the meeting Hild had with the goddesses. Hild's smug face when she 'looked' back at him was seared into his mind. It then switched to a scene of the Whirlwind where it all happened. His whole body was shaking as he watched his beloved Belldandy cry her eyes out. Her hands covered in the blood of the person that she swore to protect. "This isn't…"

"What you want?" Chibi-Hild said with a huge grin behind him. While only 1/1000 of Hild, and in turn, 1/1000 of her power, her power was still immense and should not be taken lightly. "To watch that goddess that you tried so hard to remember, always, suffer?"

"But I…" Welsper was quickly cut off by Chibi-Hild.

"Remember, no matter what your intentions were… this is YOUR fault. You were the one that hacked into Yggdrasil. And YOU were the one that enabled the failsafe program to kick into effect. This… just happened to be the unfortunate _best_ solution to prevent Ragnarok." Chibi-Hild bowed to him. "As for your punishment? I'll be merciful! I'll let you have your precious memories. The memories of that goddess happily smiling at you! And the memory of her suffering from the death of her Keiichi!" Chibi-Hild closed her eyes and smiled. "Hmm. Come to think of it, he isn't her Keiichi anymore is it? More like mine huh? Oh well!"

Welsper collapsed to the floor as the full weight of what he had done hit him.

"Guards, take him to his cell. Let him wallow in his grief for the next few weeks…" Chibi-Hild then tapped her chin. "And then I'll make a determination what should happen to him next!" She 'playfully' waved him away. "Now, speaking of that human…"

Nidheg (Hell) - Hild's Chambers

"Nnnnnnnnmmmmm." Keiichi's eyes slowly opened as he _returned_ from the darkness. "Where am I?" At first he felt his chest where, instead of finding a metal pipe, was instead his own smooth skin. His image, at first blurry, began to clarify. Where ever this place was, it had high arched ceilings made of stone. Elaborate and expensive looking paintings lined the wall next to him. And where he was resting on, was a pretty cushy, and very black colored bed. "Where… is this place?"

"Why, it's your new home Keiichi!" A voice said to side of him.

His head shot to where the voice came from. His eyes widened when he sees her.

Hild, wearing what appeared to be a black see-through sheer gown with the front of the bottom _opened up_, along with matching black panties, stared seductively back at him.

"This is your new home Keiichi." Hild giving him a wink. "Welcome to Hell!"

------End of Chapter 1

Woohoo! What a start eh:-P Said it was going to be dark.

Not much to say other than, well, yes, I'm well aware I have tons of other fics in the wing. Many with TONS of people waiting for an update. Still… just had to write this one.

Next Chapter - Now that Keiichi is in Hell, what will happen to him? And what will Belldandy do now that she is separated from her beloved Keiichi? And how far will she go to get him back? How will the others react? Until next time, later!

[editedFor massive grammar errors, and hopefully making the fic flow better. I always felt this chapter was rushed. And going through it, simply confirmed that belief.


	2. To Hell

-1Thanks to all of the reviews for this fic!

For those that noted that my writing style has 'worsened', there is a reason for that. "Hearts of the Valkyrie" was proof-read/co-written by an author that, at least when it comes to grammar and style, was a LOT better than me. While I hope to get as good to that someday, well, that day isn't today.

And why he isn't here doing it for this fic? Let's just say he quit being my proof-reader. We're still friends in a way, but it's clear that I have to go about this on my own. :-P

This also makes an update for "Hearts of the Valkyrie" much harder. Trying to emulate a style that I have yet to achieve myself in terms of quality is… well, hard to say the least. While I'm still learning and still getting better, since I know my own limitations, I'm forced to scale back some of my planning.

-Without further ado…

* * *

Niflheim (Hell) Hild's Chambers

Keiichi sat up and rolled away from Hild on the massive cushy bed till he fell off and hit the ground. "What, what, what?!" Keiichi let out exasperated as he backed up to a decretive wall that appeared to be painted to look like tortured souls. Whether it was really a painting or not was of no concern to Keiichi at the moment. What was a concern was the sudden shock to the system. One second, he was lying on the ground, feeling the warmth leave his body as he slipped into unconsciousness. The next minute, he's in an elaborate woman's chamber. And not just any woman's chamber, but the one he recently discovered to be the Daimakaicho. The Lord of Hell. And that same Lord of Hell that was wearing a rather skimpy and revealing clothing. Something he secretly dreamed the love of his life, Belldandy, wore. "What's going on here?"

"Don't you remember Keiichi?" Hild said in a semi-hurt tone as she began to crawl towards Keiichi. "You died. And now you're in Hell."

"Hell?" Keiichi quivered as he scanned the room. "So I'm really… dead?" Keiichi felt for a pulse on his neck. And then at the wrist. Sure enough, there was no pulse. "So I'm really am dead." Keiichi conceded to reality as he once again examined his new home. "And… this is Hell?" From the looks of it, besides the painting behind him, or the occasional gargoyle head that protruded from the rafters, it almost seemed like any, rich noble bedroom to him. The bed in particular had long red drapes that reached up to the upper railings, the bed was huge with what appeared to have black satin sheets, and even the pillows appeared to be big and fluffy. Not to mention heart shaped. The rest of the room was decorated with what appeared to be a massive dresser drawer, with a Victorian black and red patterns on it. Paintings were hung all over the walls of the room. And instead of paintings of torture or suffering, were paintings of, demons he assumed. But not demons like you see in the old Hollywood movies with horns and scaly skin. Instead, demons that looked almost human like Marller. And even more shocking to Keiichi, on the nightstand next to the bed, there was a picture of Hild and what appeared to be a young Urd. This alone made the whole scene even more surreal and bizarre for Keiichi.

"Yeah." Hild leaned forward towards Keiichi without leaving the boundaries of the bed. "Why? What were you expecting?"

"Um, well…" Keiichi scratched the back of his head. "I was thinking more along the lines of fire, brimstone, and demons with pitchforks."

Hild giggled a bit. "How silly. You apparently watch a little too much TV Mister Morisato. You think I would want to make Hell unattractive to those that might sign their souls away?" Hild rolled onto her back and stared up at Keiichi. "Not saying that this is a place where souls that deserve to be punished go Scot free. But for those willing to sacrifice a little something for me, I could make it worth your while." Hild winked at K1.

"I guess so." Keiichi tentatively chuckled. He was still scared given that he was in Hild's chambers. And the idea that he was now dead had yet to sink in. That's when he noticed something he had failed to notice earlier. "Um…" He glanced down at his body and now realized why it was so cold. "AH!" Keiichi covered his privates. "What happened to my clothes?"

"You're dead Keiichi." Hild again rolled over to her stomach and raised her head with her arms. "Remember the old saying of 'you can't take it with you' when it concerns material goods?"

Keiichi gulped and nodded.

"Besides, I think it makes you look cuter being, all natural and all." Hild grinned as she crawled closer to Keiichi.

Keiichi in turned, made a strategic scoot to the side, all the while holding his privates in the hope of maintaining onto some modesty. "Wait wait. But, but, what about the System Force? Wouldn't something bad happen if you um…"

"Oh that silly thing?" Hild said as she stopped chasing after Keiichi and stood up. "Keiichi, remember when Yggdrasil went down? What happened to the System Force then?"

"…it went down as well." Keiichi conceded. Realization suddenly struck him by what she just said. "Wait, you knew about it? But when it…"

"Of course I knew about it. I am the Lord of Hell after all. Yes, it was prime time for us to play around. A time which Marller wasted but that's another issue entirely. And that's not all." Hild said as she crossed her arms. "You see, the reason why the System Force is in place is, to keep the agreement Heaven has to the mortal that it granted it's wish to. And yes, it's a force greater than even the gods, goddesses, and my own demons can get around."

"If that's the case, than um, why even try?" Keiichi reluctantly asked. While he was curious about what Hild's answer was, he also was not sure he should be questioning the Daimakaicho in her territory either.

"To cause trouble of course." Hild answered in a deceptively short and easy to understand answer. "After all, the world would be boring if I simply allowed that wish not to go unchallenged. However…"

"However?" Keiichi repeated, again, afraid of the answer she was about to give.

"I myself can take on the System Force without much of a problem. Of course that would require causing a much greater predicament that neither I nor the Lord would want, hence why I myself do not go there. Besides, it's more fun looking for loopholes. And there are loopholes with the System Force." Hild explained with a dark grin.

"Loopholes?" Keiichi repeated. "There are loopholes with the System Force?"

"Yes Keiichi, loopholes." Hild replied grinning. "While my underling Marller was obviously not smart enough to find or exploit them, those loopholes are there. If for example, something major tried to tear you and Belldandy apart, the counter reaction to prevent that, might actually cause that very scenario to happen. Like for example, say if a girl were to kidnap you and chain you to a bed. The end result could be that said girl would be killed, accidentally or otherwise, and well, maybe you'd decide that the wish was not worth it."

Keiichi grimaced at the thought that this could happen due to the System Force. As far as he knew, the System Force only prevented the other party from taking him away from Belldandy, not out right kill them to prevent it. In Keiichi's mind, this had to be a lie. The System Force could not go that far could it? Still, he wanted to know more about this. And certainly, without calling Hild a flat out liar. "And um, how does this stop the System Force?"

"The System Force can and will be suspended under extreme circumstances." Hild gave a dark malicious smile. "One, if the mortal, that's you Keiichi, were to no longer want the wish to be honored. After all, The Lord doesn't want the mortal to suffer if he or she changed their mind. Like again, if Belldandy's rival were to be offed. If you felt it was due to that wish, you have every right to nullify it."

"But I didn't want the wish to end." Keiichi confessed in a way. While he, and he was certain Belldandy as well, knew that all along, it was still embarrassing to admit that to anyone. Even to each other. Much less, to the Daimakaicho. "I mean, in the example you gave um, yeah I would have. But that didn't happen so…"

"Let me finish." Hild took a few steps closer to Keiichi, which resulted in said man backing up again. "The other way would be if the Lord himself nullified the wish altogether. Now, being the all loving and caring Lord that he is, it'll take something truly extraordinary to break a contract. He almost did it when the Lord of Terror was in you, and then he finally did it when this incident occurred."

"…" Keiichi remained silent after Hild's explanation. As much as it pained him to admit it, but of what could have happened, a silly wish between him wanting Belldandy to be by his side forever should not take precedent over the lives of millions, maybe billions, of others. Which reminded him of her. "Belldandy…" He accidentally blurted out.

"Hmm." Hild glanced at the door as a thought popped into her mind. "For a goddess that is so full of life and love, and seemingly the symbol of perfection, she seemed to be quite… possessive."

Keiichi raised an eyebrow at that statement. "What do you mean?"

'He must be blind to not notice.' Hild mentally noted of the boy. "Oh, just musing about something. Though I wonder, if it is possible to beef up my ranks a bit with a _new edition_."

"New edition?" Keiichi repeated still confused about what Hild was thinking. "I'm still not following."

'Blind as a bat.' Hild thought as she stared back at him. She then went on to explain what exactly was on her mind. "Well it's clear that Belldandy is one of The Lord's prized goddesses. That fact that she, along with her sisters, were able to overcome not only threats from my forces, but from the Lord of Terror himself, clearly showed that she would be an asset I'd like to have."

Keiichi was quickly disturbed by this plan. "Belldandy?"

"Don't you want to see her again Keiichi?" Hild darkly teased. "This is one way that could happen."

Keiichi was about to say yes, but quickly stopped himself from doing so. While it was true he wanted to see her again, the idea that she would have to join Hild for that to happen did not sit well with him. "But, that's not something she would do. She would never agree to it! Belldandy… she would never betray her father. And besides, doesn't that, hurt the balance?"

"Oh?" Hild began to stroll towards the door. "Who said I cared about keeping everything perfectly 'balanced'? And if it was by her own volition, what would The Lord do?" Hild waved back as she ordered one of the demon guards to get Keiichi some clothes. She then turned back to Keiichi and smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your stay here Keiichi. You're not just a guest. But a new resident."

"A new resident." Keiichi repeated, still not believing any of this. After all, just a few days ago, well, maybe a week ago before the whole Welsper incident, he thought he was in Heaven.

Fate it seemed, was a cruel mistress.

Whirlwind

Numb.

That was the only sensation that Chihiro was feeling right now. She looked up into the sky and saw what a beautiful day today could have been. The sun was shinning, and there was not a single cloud in the sky. But this was not a day she will ever enjoy. It seemed as if the Heavens have betrayed the emotions she, and everyone around her were feeling.

Just beyond the fence, a man and a woman in standard police uniform were questioning the drivers of the two vehicles. The fence that ringed the perimeter of the area had been intertwined by strips of wood in order to block the view from onlookers. In turn, made the area a bit more 'private'. Though now, one of those strips of wood contained a sinister hole in it. It's edges roughed with splinters and woodchips. A few steps in front of her, in the grounds of her pride and joy, her one and only employee lay motionless on the loose dirt ground. The normally brown colored dirt around him turning into a dark shade of crimson. That man was surrounded by paramedics. They were men in uniform, grey dress shirts, slightly darker grey pants, and a white helmet with Nekomi Medical on it. They all stood there examining him. However, none of them bothered to move him onto the stretcher that they had brought out from the ambulance. For they believed that was now unnecessary.

Because Keiichi Morisato was no longer in this world.

One of the paramedics apologized to a woman that can only be said to be a symbol of beauty and perfection. Chihiro admitted to being a little jealous of this woman. But yet, being in her presence ever since Keiichi introduced her to Belldandy, she found herself unable to hate her even once. She was just, such a wonderful person that no one would ever want to hate her. Much less see her harmed in anyway, or her faced streaked with tears. That very image, staring back in front of her.

Chihiro was struggling not to let any of her own tears fall. For she knew that once they started, they would not stop. Everything she remembered about Keiichi now, it always involved Belldandy in one way or the other. They just seemed so, perfect together. Yeah, Keiichi had his flaws. Like the fact that he was a little short for most girls liking. And he was not exactly the most sociable person out there. Still, none of that mattered to Belldandy. She was unsure how they met, but it was clear that the love they shared, was truly genuine. It was a couple that, seemed to be able to weather any storm. A couple that gave off the feeling that nothing would ever go wrong between them. That nothing in this world would separate them. Of course it was clear that, they had yet to admit what was blatantly obvious to everyone else. After that, Chihiro thought, nothing would have stood in their way of finally affirming their love for each other.

And with Keiichi Morisato gone, they will never be able to get that chance.

Chihiro glanced back at 'Wirlwind'. The bike shop she opened close to Nekomi Tech. It all suddenly seemed meaningless now. She remembered having a dream of wanting to build any bike she wanted, and how this lead to her opening a store at this location. She, after all, started the Motor Club at Nekomi Tech in the hopes that others shared the same dream. And after seeing the enthusiasm of people like Keiichi towards bike building join her club, once she finally graduated from Nekomi Tech, she knew that she wanted to continue helping others that were following a similar dream. It was a logical step for her to hire someone who loved bikes as much as she did. She admitted, that it was a joy watching him come to work, and helping out around the shop. Of course it did not hurt that Belldandy was there as his assistant. It was like there was no place that those two would not go. Even if it meant working at her little shop.

Now, Chihiro had no idea what to do or where to go from here. She was not even sure if she should keep the Wirlwind open.

"Sempei!" A girl wearing glasses, brown hair, and often confused as a grade school student, ran up next to her. "Chihiro, what happened?"

Chihiro continued to stand motionless. Unaware of the girl standing beside her.

"Chihiro!" Sora yelled a little louder. Hoping to get her senior's attention.

Chihiro felt herself being startled back to reality. A reality she wished did not exist. She then glanced at the source. "Sora?" Chihiro quietly replied.

"What… what happened? Why is an ambulance here? Why are there paramedics and… and… why is Belldandy crying?!" Sora cried out.

Chihiro opened and closed her mouth. Almost unable to respond to the newly minted director of the Motor Club. The successor to the one now lying on the ground in front of her. "It's… it's Keiichi." Chihiro stammered out as she tried to hold back the tears, and failing. "He… there… there was an accident."

"No." Sora said, shocked at Chihiro's answer. "But, but, he's going to be okay right? I mean the paramedics are there right?" She then looked at the men in uniform who seemed to be spending more time consoling Belldandy than helping the man on the ground. A man she now believed to be that of her Sempai. "But why, why aren't they helping him?! If he is hurt, shouldn't they be going to a hospital by now?"

"They…" Chihiro could no longer hold them back. The tears were now pouring freely down her cheeks now. Each word she spoke was a struggle to get out between the sobs. "They're… they, they're waiting for the coroner!" Chihiro began wailing.

Sora took a few steps back after hearing the last word. She must have been hearing things. Chihiro never said that right? Because if she did… "No. I, I must've heard wrong. I mean, Sempai, Keiichi isn't…"

Chihiro broke down. Her sobs were now uncontrollable.

That alone told Sora the whole truth. Sora's knees suddenly felt weak. It was surreal. A man full of life, a man that had his whole future to look forward to with one of the world's most beautiful woman was… she refused to think it. She continued to deny it. Even as her heart knew better. "No, he, he can't be… gone. He, he had so much life left to do. I, I need him to help me run the club. He, he, he…" Sora's legs finally collapsed as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Keiichi! Belldandy!" A dark skinned woman came rushing past the two girls. She was sprinting as fast as she can. Each step was a desperate act in trying to reach whatever destination she was heading just a bit faster. But as she came across the scene in front of her…

It was obviously too late to do anything.

Her steps slowed as she came across the image in front of her. An image she could have never imagined ever happening. "Bell."

Right behind her, a younger and shorter girl began pushing her way through the crowd of onlookers that had gathered. She looked at her two older sisters. One, the dark skinned one had stopped in her tracks. As she leaned to the side to see what was in front of her, that was when the girl saw the other sister sitting. Her idol. The one she aspired to…

Broken.

"This… this can't be what Father wanted!" Skuld angrily cried out as tears formed in her eyes. The undeniable truth staring in front of her.

Urd could barely believe what she was seeing. While there was many times when either his life, or even their own existence was placed into jeopardy by one incident or another (usually involved the demons. Mainly Marller), they were still able to get out of those crisis unharmed. Part of it might be because of the System Force. The other part? Both sheer luck and determination by not only Keiichi, but Belldandy to get out of any crisis, no matter how dire they appeared to be. And each of them, they were able to go back to the happy normal life they had since that fateful day when Keiichi wished for Bell to be by his side.

Urd was shaking. Because this time, there was simply no way that normal life could ever return.

Belldandy saw her two sisters behind her through the tears that had yet to fall. "Urd, Skuld! Keiichi, he's… he's…"

"I tried to get here as fast as I can!" Urd said quickly as if she needed to explain her absence to Belldandy. "But not only did we not know where he was, we…"

"We couldn't move!" Skuld stomped her foot in frustration. "Why?! How could Father do this to us!"

Urd glanced at Belldandy expecting her to calm Skuld down. Or at least explain to Skuld that Father had his reasons. What she heard Belldandy say next was anything but what she had expected.

"I don't know." Belldandy quietly said as she continued to stroke Keiichi's hair. His eyes closed as if he was in a slumber. "I don't know why Father would do this! Father, this, this is too much!"

Urd could only lower her head in both understanding and agreement. Though she still could not believe that Belldandy would be saying this about her Father. Who, up until this point, had almost pure reverence towards him. Even when she stood against him during the Lord of Terror incident, she never questioned The Lord's intentions either. After all, then, as it was now, the whole world was at stake. Though, the aftermath of this incident was vastly different than it was then. Still, if anyone would be questioning Father's reasoning, it would be herself. Not Belldandy.

Skuld's lower jaw began to quiver. "Maybe, this… this isn't over. There has to be a way to bring, Keiichi back," she said through the sniffles.

As much as it pained her to do this, Urd was unable to let Skuld's statement stand. She lightly shook her head before she spoke, "No Skuld. Death is… more or less permanent. Even if you somehow turned Keiichi's body into one of those half-machine beings like you see in those Sci-Fi movies, it would still not be the same." Urd placed a comforting hand on Skuld shoulder. "His soul is no longer in this realm."

"I know! But… but…" Skuld continued to sniffle. "This, this, this can't be the end!"

Urd dropped her shoulders. She honestly did not know what else to do. The only thing she could think of would be, to go back 'home'. Not to the temple that they had called home since she came down to Midgard causing problems for Belldandy and K1, but to the place that they came from. But that prospect did not sit well with her. Certainly not this sudden.

And what would happen when Belldandy sees Father? The very thought scared her.

"Um…" A small, almost mousy voice spoke next to her.

Urd and Skuld both turned to the girl next to her. Who was not really a girl given how successful she had been. And certainly a grad of Nokimi Tech does not hurt either.

"Who… is going to tell… Keiichi's family?" Chihiro softly said. Her voice barely audible from the commotion that was happening around her. "What about… Megumi?"

Urd's mouth dropped open. She had almost forgotten about the people closest to Keiichi. Closest besides Belldandy. Urd simply frowned as her lower lip quivered. She turned to Belldandy, but it was clear that she could not be the one to tell her. Not in that state at least. She then glanced at Skuld who, herself was bawling over his death. No matter how hard she tried, and despite her real age being something that would make even the oldest mortal seem young, Skuld was still a child at heart.

The other possibility was herself. But even she was not sure she could be the one to break it to his little sister. She felt like a coward. His family will have to know eventually, but she could not bring herself up to volunteer. The thought that she would be spreading the grief gnawed at her insides.

"If… if none of you can do it now then I… I…" Chihiro gave one last sniffle before continuing. "I… can do it."

"You think you can do it… Sempai?" Sora quietly said next to her. Her face stained with tears. She herself was struggling to comprehend what happened. She was not sure how the former club leader and shop owner was taking it. Much worst she imagined.

"I have to. She has to know before…" Chihiro watched as a News van was coming around the street corner. The crowd of onlookers began to grow with each passing second. As much as she hated it, and as much as it tore herself on the inside, she could not let his younger sister, of all people, from finding out from some secondary source. She deserved better than this.

Lion's Saber Café

It was the morning rush. The crowd, mostly made of students from nearby Nekomi Tech, were all seated as they waited for their breakfast orders to be filled. The smell of Miso soup and grilled salmon filled the air. While this was a new 'Westernized' café with its sit down booths, shiny counter tops, and metal rimmed tables reminiscent of old 50s diners in America, they also served more traditional Japanese affairs.

Of course the woman sitting at one of the booths next to the window had different plans as she was sucking down a strawberry milkshake. She was wearing a blue leather biker's jacket with a black sweater under it. The short haired woman, hair that reached down to just above her neckline, peered outside the clear glass window and onto the bustling street. One thing in particular that she envied was all of the couples that passed by her. Her bright brown eyes narrowed as she saw another couple holding hands and whispering words of endearment to each other's ear. Despite the fact that she was one of the most desired woman on campus, she also had a difficult time holding a relationship with anyone.

And the reason was the fact that she was the most desired woman on campus. A double edged sword being 'The Queen' of bike racing. It was an honor she honestly could do without after being branded it by the previous queen. A woman she did not even get the name of. Only knew her by her title, which now belonged to her. After all, what good does it do being gawked at by guys, when the 'lucky' one, the one brave enough to ask her out, gets death threats by the 'unlucky' ones? The hopeless dreamers too afraid to ask, or have no hope of being with one like herself, and now spend their time making sure no one else would have her. Making sure others wallowed in their grief of loneness.

This on top of the fact that her older brother, who had even less girlfriends than she had boyfriends, finally found the perfect woman. To an extent, it was something she herself wanted. To be with a guy as perfect to herself, as Belldandy was to her brother.

'The world can be so cruel.' Megumi thought bitterly as her milkshake was now halfway empty.

Then, she heard a familiar song. It was the song that made up the ring tone of her cell phone. Even with the constant chatter, the sound of food being served, eaten, waiters giving orders, and so forth, it was not hard to figure out where the ringing was coming from. This startled her back to reality. 'Who would be calling me at this hour?' She wondered as she reached into her jacket's pocket and pulled out the pink cell phone and flipped it open. The display read _Wirlwind_. She raised an eyebrow at the source of the call. She then placed the phone to her ear began to speak. "Keiichi? I didn't know you worked this early."

"It's… not Keiichi." A quiet, reserved voice spoke.

"Oh, sorry Chihiro." Megumi corrected as she subconsciously smiled at her mistake. While it certainly was not the tone she was used to from the former club leader, especially since she almost missed it given the ambient sounds behind her nearly drowned her out, she could still easily make out who it was. "I didn't expect you to call me this early. When I saw Wirlwind, I thought it would be Keiichi. So… what's up? He didn't call in sick did he?"

"…" The woman on the other side did not respond immediately to Megumi's question.

Which gave Megumi some pause. Maybe it was a bad connection and she did not hear her question. Though if it was a bad connection, it was one sided given that she could hear some sort of commotion happening in the background. "Hello?"

"Megumi… about Keiichi…" Chihiro said between pauses.

Megumi's smile faded instantly. Something in her voice disturbed her greatly. "What about Keiichi?"

"He's…" Chihiro again paused. Megumi could hear was Chihiro taking a deep breath before she continued. "He's…"

"He's what?" Megumi said, a sinking feeling was coming over her as she bit her lip. The longer this dragged out, the worse her premonition.

"He's… he's… HE PASSED AWAY!" Chihiro screamed out the last part. Apparently afraid that if she did not say it quickly, she would not have been able to say it all.

"What?!" Megumi blinked as the words had not sunk in yet. "Chihiro, I don't think I heard you right."

"He's… he's dead Megumi." Chihiro said, her voice quivering as she spoke those words.

"Stop… stop joking around. Nothing bad can happen to my big brother!" Megumi said as her lower lip began to quiver. She then made a tentative scowl of anger at the joke that was being played on her. "I mean, this is serious. Who put you up to this? Tamiya and Otaki? I knew they can sink low but…"

Only the sound of uncontrollable sobbing can be heard on the side.

Megumi's hand began to shake. 'It's all a joke. Just a sick joke. It has to be.' However, the crying she was hearing sounded genuine. Unless Chihiro was a great actress, in which case she should deserve a reward for this. "It's a joke, isn't it?"

"I… I saw it." Chihiro replied as she tried to contain her sobs. "I'm sorry Megumi!"

'I'm… not hearing this. Yeah, this… this…' However, Megumi could not keep denying this. If it was a joke, someone will be on the other side of her wraith. But her wish that this was just that was slowly fading. "Where… is he?"

More crying can be heard on the other side.

"Where is he?!" Megumi screamed at her cell phone. Causing the rest of the patrons of the café to quiet down and stare at the source of the outburst.

-Later…

Coroner's Waiting Room

Megumi had yet to contact her parents, their parents, about what just happened in the oft chance that this truly was a joke taken too far. Yet as she sat on her bike in front of the relatively non-descript brick building, any hope that this was all for some sick amusement began to fade. It was on a street few people wander down. A quiet eeriness surrounded the place. Especially for a city as crowded and bustling as Nekomi was. Granted, get far enough away from the main corridor, it was possible to come to someplace that was secluded and quiet. Like the temple that Keiichi Morisato, Belldandy and her sisters called home.

But this was a different kind of quiet.

As she pushed the metallic handle, opening the metal and glass door, she peered into what looked like a small waiting room of sorts. The air was cold and stale. In front of her was a counter with a middle aged man sitting beside it. He had black coarse hair, pale skin, wore a heavy lab coat with a white button down shirt under it, and thick rimmed glasses peered up at her. As she turned her head to the left wall, she noted that there were a line of seats built into it. And on those seats, were Chihiro, Sora, and Belldandy. Each one had their heads dropped down and their hands on their lap. Chihiro dressed in a red biker jacket, currently zipped up, and blue jeans. Sora wore a suit jacket, a white dress shirt, and a plaid dress. A style that most people often confuse as a grade school uniform. And Belldandy, wearing a unique blue and gold dress that opened up in the center. Underneath was a thin flowingly white cloth dress that appeared to seemingly be more akin to a Greek toga than a regular dress. It too, like the blue covering most of it, was open in the front in order to let show off Bell's legs a bit more. It was certainly a unique dress in more ways than one, one that Megumi has not seen her wear much beyond the Temple's group. All three women's faces were clearly stained by dry tears.

Which further put a nail into the idea that this was an early April Fool's joke being played on her. After all, Belldandy would never be a part of something like this.

"Miss Megumi Morisato I presume?" The man at the counter said as he got up and walked towards her.

Megumi gaze shifted from the woman sitting near the wall, to the man talking to her. It took a few seconds before she responded. "That… that is I. Yes."

The man's gaze dropped a bit. While he had done this before many times, breaking the news of ones death to a family member and then led them to the body, it did not make this any easier. "I'm the Medical Examiner, Ito Aoshi. I'm, I'm truly sorry for what had happened to Keiichi Morisato."

Megumi took in each word like a stab to the heart. It was all so sudden. Too sudden. Certainly not this early in the morning. Her mind still denied it. And yet, here she was. "What… did happen?" Megumi said with trepidation. She forced herself not to cry until she saw him. Saw his… body.

Ito peered to the side and saw the woman he was about to refer to. Her head was still downcast, emotionally drained from the morning's events. This also meant it was up to him to give her, the sister of the victim, the details. "According to the, owner of the shop near where this happened… there was an, accident."

"Accidents alone don't… kill someone." Megumi carefully crafted. Her body shaking slightly. Though she knew this was not always true, her mind still refused to accept what was quickly becoming the truth.

Ito sighed quietly. Nothing he was about to be reveal was any secret since the police concluded long ago that this was an accident. Still, even though he did not know the victim personally, it still pained him to relay this. He also knew, if it was not for him, it would be from the three people that were sitting in the waiting room. And he was sure it was a lot worse for them. "According to the police reports, a truck carrying metal pipes made a sudden stop to avoid hitting a pedestrian. One of the pipes came loose and fell to the road surface, where it was caught by the vehicle behind it. And it… the pipe struck Mister Morisato." Ito closed his eyes for a second before responding. "I… haven't done the autopsy yet. But the report seemed to concur with what happened."

Megumi gritted her teeth. It sounded all too detailed. All too, real. A single tear dropped from her eye as she forced herself to continue questioning. "Can I… can I see him?"

Ito lightly nodded. There was no reason why she could not. "Right this way." He gestured towards the non-descript blue painted metal door.

Megumi took a few steps towards the door when she noted the women sitting near the wall remained in their stationary position. "What about them?"

"They…" Ito said as he stared back to the women Megumi were referring to. "They, already seen the body. His girlfriend was the most distraught when they brought him in. It took a while for the others to get her calmed down." Ito took a deep breath. He was actually surprised that the other two could get her to calm down given what had happened. He could not blame her though, after all, he could see the love she had for the victim. Much like the love he shared with his own wife. To have that love taken away was, something even he could not imagine. "And they believe, that it would be better if you saw him alone."

Megumi stared back at the three women. None of them made eye contact except for Chihiro. For a split second, Chihiro peered back at her, before quickly turning her head away. Shutting her eyes as a few more tears threatened to fall. Megumi nodded then peered back at the doorway in front of her and knew she had to see him. She made her first few steps towards the door.

Morgue

The main wall was covered with small metal doors. Each one big enough to fit one man or woman, if they were laying flat and rolled inside head first. To the side of the room were a number of gurneys, currently empty. Next to it was a plastic board of sorts, one with a light behind it so that when they pin x-rays on it, the pathologist could see what happened to the body before they cut it open. Under it was a tray full of medical tools. Scalpel, saw, scissors, stuff Megumi had seen only in serial medical or crime dramas.

Jutting from the metal counter that lined one of the walls, were two long stainless steel trays in front of a sink, and a weight station similar to the ones she'd seen at super markets. They were remarkably clean considering what usually goes on in this room.

In the still chilly air, the only sound that emitted was from the whirling air conditioning fan above them, and the sound of Ito's shoes hitting the tiled floor as he approached one of the small metallic doors that lined the main wall.

Megumi followed suit, matching her steps with his. When he stopped in front of one of uniformly and indistinguishable metal doors, Megumi stopped as well. Ito grabbed the door's handle, but then glanced back at her as if waiting for permission.

Megumi took a deep breath, and lightly nodded. Ito rotated the handle, causing a light **click **sound, and swung the door open. He grabbed the metal tray and pulled it out.

On top of the metal tray, lay a long black plastic body bag. One that was obviously currently occupied by something, or someone. Megumi let out the breath she held, before taking another one in and holding it.

Ito grabbed the zipper slider. The zipper itself ran the length of the black body bag. Before he made his move, he once again peered back at Megumi.

Megumi, seeing as she knew this anticipation had to end, gave her final nod.

Ito shut his eyes for a second, as he knew, in part what was going to happen. He slowly began to unzip the body bag, though just enough to expose the head. As the teeth began to separate, a face appeared through black plastic.

Megumi was not sure of the first emotions that she felt when she saw him. Relief? No, it was not relief. Sadness? Pain? Denial? She was sure it was the last since, when she saw him, the one coherent thought was, he looked like he was sleeping. Something he needed given the hectic life he must have been through.

However, she was not sure she completely felt that last one either given that a part of her mind, a part of her soul knew the truth in front of her.

"Hey big brother." Megumi reached out for him and caressed his face. "You can wake up now. Hahaha. It was a really good prank you played."

Ito stepped back as the only thing he could do, was watch this play out.

Cold was the first sensation Megumi felt when she touched his face. "Come on Keiichi wake up." Tears fell and landed on Keiichi's face. "Come on. Don't you ever listen to your younger sister? Keiichi?" Her lower lip quivered. Her tears fell freely now. She dropped down and tightly hugged him. "Keiichi? If you don't wake up, what am I going to tell mom and dad? Keiichi? Keiichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!"

Ito closed his eyes. He's seen it many times. But it never gets easier.

Coroner's Waiting Room

Belldandy bit her lower lip as she heard Megumi's wailing. To the side, she saw both Chihiro and Sora cringe as they heard Megumi. She herself could not help but follow suit as Megumi was not the only one suffering. The amount of tears she shed was not enough to wash away the pain she felt, the same pain Keiichi's sister was feeling now. She also knew this was a pain that will never go away. No one can replace her Keiichi. And she certainly will not try.

"I will not let this stand." Belldandy said as her eyes narrowed.

Niflheim

"And if you ever needed to grab a bite to eat, you can always head to Hell's Kitchen!" Marller proudly proclaimed as she pointed towards the black walled building in front of her.

"We can still eat?" Keiichi said, now sporting a single piece black and yellow leotard. A style he was not exactly fond of. But then again, he was dead, and in Hell. It was not exactly his place to complain about it.

"Just because we're demons, doesn't mean we can't enjoy the finer points of living." Marller grinned. "Well, in your case, um, the afterlife. And well, that should finish the tour of the wonderful place I call home!" Back home… Hell, something that was not possible before Hild acquired the Demon CD. Marller was not sure how she reacquired the CD that was, taken by the goddesses, but she had it, right in her hand. Ignoring the fact that it was eaten by one of Urd's monster and presumed lost forever. With the Demon CD firmly in her hand, Marller could return to Hell without the fear of the goddesses using the God CD against her. Since without both, the power to seal up Marller for the next 500 years could not go into effect.

"Hmm." Keiichi sounded. It was clear Hell, was not like any Hell he came to expect. Then again, in many ways, it was everything he expected it to be. Since it also meant he was separated from her. This brought up his curiosity a bit. "Did you know?"

"Eh?" The blond haired demon stared blankly at Keiichi for a moment. Taken by surprise at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Did you know Hild planned to, have me sent to Hell?" Keiichi quietly said. He frowned and looked away from Marller.

"Eh, um…" Marller shifted her eyes at the unusual question. Before answering it with complete honesty. "No." She lowered her head. Though she was not sure why at the moment since, this was all beneficial to their side and all… "It was, all the Daimakaicho's doing. I had no part in this!" Marller waved frantically at him in embarrassment. Again, unsure the reason why she felt that way.

"Was this something you approve of anyway?" Keiichi asked, seemingly unafraid that the one he was questioning was a demon.

"I um…" Marller began. The more she thought about it, the more unsure she became. "I… don't know to be honest. It wasn't like the Daimakaicho consulted me on this or anything. Of course, she's the Daimakaicho! What she says, goes!" She again waved frantically in front of him. Again, embarrassed, and a little afraid this time since, if Hild found out what she said, she was not sure she would like the consequences.

"Hmph." Keiichi snorted, before sighing. For some reason, Marller was, different than Hild. True, she was a demon. And yes, she tried many times to cause trouble with him and Belldandy. And Urd and Skuld he later added. Still, even in those instances, she was nothing like Hild. "So, you didn't approve this?"

"Um, I didn't say that…" Marller shifted her eyes from side to side, making sure no one else was listening. "But, my job was to, increase market share for the demons. I never imagined this could have happened."

"I see." Keiichi said as he dropped his head a bit.

For a moment, neither he, nor Marller spoke. Marller shifted her eyes from side to side as she was unsure how to break this silence that was becoming quite uncomfortable.

Finally, she settled on changing the subject. "Say! We should head back to the residences. Maybe I can show you my, um, new mirror Hild gave me!" Besides the new markings on her face, indicating her recent promotion in Hild's eyes, something she was not sure she deserved given how little she actually did in this recent incident, Hild also gave her a new shiny mirror. How this would placate the recently deceased man was a mystery even to her. But it was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"Sure. Why not?" Keiichi said, though not exactly enthusiastic about it.

"Alright!" Marller said as she began to march up the street in a semi-cheery voice. "It's just down this block and…"

"Say…" Keiichi said, interrupting the blond demon. "You and Urd were friends, a long time ago right?"

"Uh…" Marller face contorted by the question. "Uh… well…"

"Do you mind… telling me about it?" Keiichi asked. "It, isn't like I don't have time on my hands."

Marller mentally grumbled. Those were memories she did not wish to delve into much. They were not necessarily unpleasant memories. Just that, now she and Urd were on opposite sides now. Something she still felt quite bitter about. But as she looked at Keiichi who seemed, eager to find out about their past, her expression soften a bit. Hild gave her a job to 'entertain' the new resident while she had other business to attend to. And even all the times she was opposed to their little 'family', she did find herself sympathizing with the human. "Sure. First, let's get back to my place and then we can talk!"

Morisato Residence - Main Room

"…I talked to my mother." Megumi said to the somber crowd that gathered back at the temple. The crowd, made up of Sora, Chihiro, and Belldandy. "She plans to be on the next plane here tomorrow." She paused for a moment to recollect her thoughts, before she continued. "I'm not sure about my father… I mean, Keima. Though I see no reason why he would not show up. For this at least."

"And the school is planning a memorial service for Keiichi." Sora added. Her hands together at the base of her dress. "They won't go forward unless Mister and Misses Morisato gives the okay of course."

"I… see no reason why they wouldn't." Megumi added. "Keiichi touched, a lot of people. It would be unfair if they simply kept it, private."

"Even Sayoko said she wanted to pay for funeral services." Chihiro said, seated at the small table. "It seems even she was affected by his sudden passing. And she, didn't want your family to worry about paying for funeral arrangements."

Megumi sighed. It was only a few hours since his passing. And already, people were coming out of the woodworks to help her family through this tragedy. As well as honor a man that, even with his flaws and his seemingly 'plainness', touched more lives than she could have imagined. It was not something people thought about, until they were gone Megumi surmised. It was certainly something she wished she did not think about for that very reason. Though speaking of people that he touched, Megumi noted who was not in the room at the moment. "Um… Belldandy?"

Belldandy sat quietly throughout the proceedings. Besides serving tea to everyone, she was seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Megumi's question brought her back to reality. "Huh? Megumi?"

"Where are Skuld and Urd?" Megumi asked as she shifted her head from side to side. The quiet and serene atmosphere of the temple was not the same as it had been the last time she was there.

"Oh… they…" Belldandy cast her eyes down. "They are in… Keiichi's room. Discussing something."

"Oh." Megumi said, her eyes cast down as well. "I'll, leave them alone then." She did not want to venture into his room. Not now. It was too soon for her to be, there. Filled with his possession and memories.

Keiichi's Room

Urd picked up a picture frame that contained a picture of the whole group, Keiichi, Belldandy, Skuld, and even Peorth, standing and posing happily at the camera. Tears fell to the glass surface. "Why? Why does it have to be like this?"

"Even if the paramedics made it in time…" Skuld huffed. "The three nearest hospitals were full and were turning people away even during emergencies. The deck was stacked against him."

Urd frowned. More tears fell. "It still didn't have to be like this."

"Maybe you should have done something about that, HALF-demon!" Skuld spat at Urd.

Urd's fist reflexively contracted, cracking and bending the picture frame in her hand. "What did you say?"

"It was that demon's fault." Skuld narrowed her eyes. "That monster killed Keiichi! And that monster's blood is in you."

Urd threw the damaged frame to the side and glared at Skuld. "I am not my mother!"

"I'm not so sure." Skuld shot back. Her hands made a tight fist.

Urd's right hand began to sparkle as lightning danced around it. "You've gone too far Skuld. Prepare to…"

At that moment, a loud knocking sound boomed throughout the temple.

This brought both Skuld and Urd out of their tussle. At least long enough as they try to figure out what exactly was going on.

Main Room

**Boom! Boom! Boom! **Three loud knocking sounds permeated the air. Megumi, Chihiro, and Sora looked all over the room. Megumi than settled on the source, the front door that was currently shut. Each knock caused the door to vibrate. Any harder, and the poor door would break and fall to the ground.

It was clear someone wanted in. The only thing Megumi hoped was that it was not some strong horrible men that would take advantage of the now all female residents after Keiichi's passing. Not that Keiichi would have been able to stop said men anyway, but that is besides the point. Megumi peered at Belldandy who, simply sat still. Unmoved by the constant knocking. It was not something Megumi expected from Belldandy. But then, Keiichi's passing was not something anyone expected either. Seeing as no one else made an effort to greet whoever was knocking, Megumi took it upon herself to answer the door. She only hoped the people behind her would come to her aid if need be. As she approached the door, she waiting until the next third knock ended. Whoever was knocking seemed to make a short pause after three knocks. Just enough time to open the sliding door and not get accidentally 'knocked' out. Megumi, slid the door wide open and made a curt call. "Who the…"

While it was not some disgusting robber or rapist standing on the other side, given who they were, it might as well have been one.

"Megumi Morisato… we came as soon as we heard!" The big lipped, black haired, unshaven 5'clock shadowed muscleman said. Streams of tears flowed down his face. "It… it was something that can't be true. But is!"

"Yeah." The blond spiky haired, black leather jacket wearing, dark sunglasses wearing man said next to him. He too, had streams of tears pouring down his face. "If there is anything we can do, we will do it."

Both gave Megumi a strong bear hug.

"We know we can never replace Keiichi. He was one in a million!" Tamiya, the big lipped man said. His eyes shut as he obviously could not contain the emotions inside of him.

"Maybe not one in a million since that implies that there are twelve hundred Keiichi's in China." Otaki, the sunglasses wearing man noted. "More like, he's one in six billion!"

"If there is anything you need us to do, we'll do it." Tamiya said, tightening his squeeze on Megumi. "We'll line the streets with statues of Keiichi! We'll run races in his honor!"

"We'll get the school to rename the track in his name!" Otaki added. He too, tighten his squeeze on Megumi.

"Why just the track?" Tamiya asked. "We can have the whole school named after him!"

"We are at your disposal Megumi!" Otaki said, as the tears continued to stream down his face. At any faster rate, the whole temple would be flooded with their tears. "Cleaning? Fixing up your bike? Just say it, and we'll do it!"

"How about letting go for starters." Megumi said, looking away from both of them. Her eyes narrowed as she was continuingly being crushed by the two lugs.

Chihiro walked up to the two, and bashed both of them on of the forehead with her fist. This finally caused both men to stop hugging Megumi. "I don't think killing his sister as well is going to solve anything!"

"We're sorry Sempai!" Both Tamiya and Otaki were on their knees. Begging forgiveness from Chihiro. "All we wanted was to help!"

Urd exited Keiichi's room. Her eyes rolled when she heard the commotion. 'Figures it was those two idiots. Nothing to worry about.'

Then, the phone rang.

Urd watched the phone, her eyes narrowed a bit. She was not sure she wanted to answer it since, there were a few possible callers in her mind that could be on the other side. She then peered back at the living room antics, and noted Belldandy remained still. Not that she would have heard the phone ring over the yelling and the arguing happening behind her anyway. Urd sighed at her luck. 'Can't be helped. Might as well answer it.' Urd picked up the receiver and placed it to her ear. "Morisato residences."

Of course the one that replied, was the last person Urd wanted to hear from.

"Oh, how is my beautiful daughter doing?" The seemingly overly cheery woman said on the other side.

"…" Urd's hand contracted, cracking the plastic cover of the receiver. "Mo… mo… Hild."

"What? No mother this time?" Urd noted with mock disappointment. "I thought we made a lot of progress recently."

"You… you…" Urd gritted her teeth. "Don't you know what you have done?!"

"Oh, I know. It's so sad." Hild sniffled. "Poor Keiichi. He was truly… a great man. Boohoohoo. Waaaawaaawaaa!" Hild seemingly cried.

Urd of course was not buying it. "Don't give me your crocodile tears. It was YOU that caused all this!"

"Yeah." Hild said in her normal tone. "So tragic. And not only for the mortals. But none of you goddesses have any chance to see him again. Especially the ones that grown so close to him."

Urd's chin began quivering. Her eyes, filled with tears again, began to glow lightly with rage. "You… YOU!! She raised the receiver ready to throw it across the room. And if that was not enough, she would probably throw the whole phone if need be.

"Except it's different for you."

Urd's eyes suddenly widen. Her anger dissipated after hearing Hild's word. She placed the receiver back to her ear. "What did you say?"

"I know you Urd." Hild said maliciously. "I know that Belldandy girl was not the only one that had grown close to Keiichi Morisato. You miss him just as much as she does."

"I… I…" Urd stuttered as she tried to find a retort to Hild's probing.

"Your sympathy for him does not solely rest with your half sister." Hild continued.

"But… I… I…" Urd did not like where this was going.

"But like I said, you have a unique opportunity Urd." Hild said. "You have something none of the other goddesses hoped to have."

"I… I… no. I won't." Urd quickly said as she caught on to what Hild was saying. However, her resolve was slowly crumbling.

"Oh, but can you let this chance pass up?" Hild retorted. Her voice dripping with devious intent. "After all, unlike Belldandy, you can see him again. You can see… Keiichi."

Urd was shaking as Hild spoke those words. Of course, she knew her mother. She knew that a price had to be paid.

"All you have to do, is come back."

* * *

--End of Chapter 2

And so, another update done and over with. Now, a billion other updates waiting in the wing.

Anyways, a few things to note, I wasn't sure the procedure was in removing the body. How their coroners work, what they call them, etc. So, I just, kind of BSed it in a way and used the American system. Well, at least I did some research and got the uniforms of the paramedics about right. And the Hospital situation? Accurate in so much that, Japan does have a shortage of hospital space. And when a hospital runs out of space, they will turn away people. Even if said person is in dire need of medical treatment.

Anyways, I'll keep this short since I need to work on the other ones. Like "Valiant Shinji", and "Conflicted Hearts" (yes, I have not forgotten that fic. It WILL be updated. Eventually).

-Next Chapter… The proposal. The funeral. The aftermath. Until next time, later!


End file.
